KEEP CALM AND BATTLE ON
by SweetStunnaDaze
Summary: When eighteen year old Summer Blaine moves from the high city life of Westbrook into Twinleaf town, a Pokémon loving society, she not only gains the realistic boundaries of being a trainer but also what it means to have friends and rivals. Come along this exciting and funny adventure into the world of Pokémon and see friendships and memories grow! *I OWN NOTHING OF POKEMON*


CHAPTER 1:

"Summa! Summa wake up! It's time to wake up! Summa!" The high strung voice rang in my ears and I recoiled into my fluffy pillow. My little brother Aiden was more excited than I was at the moment, and he wasn't even the one receiving a Pokémon for the first time in his life. Today was the day I would start my own journey and discover what it really meant to be a Pokémon trainer.

Kids starting from the age of 10 are allowed to begin their quest of whatever that may be with their Pokémon, but after moving into the new region, I was introduced into being eligible...even if that means I'm 8 years late. Yeah, I'm 18. I grew up in Westbrook City and not a whole lot happened there when it came to coordinators and trainers. I was home schooled during the time and focused on getting through my basics. I still didn't know what I wanted to do for a living, but now we have moved into Sangete town, far from the bright lights and dazzling performers.

I know a lot about Pokémon, but now I feel at a disadvantage being so much older and not even having a starter at a young age. Aiden will be able to experience being a trainer though during his youth, that will be a sight to see. 

Leaning up, I saw the bright green orbs staring at me with high anticipation. Aiden's red messy hair was in every direction and had bed head written all over it. Letting out a yawn, I rubbed my eyes and glanced over at the mirror. My blonde curly hair and blue eyes were enough to make me cringe, as they were blood shot and begging to be tamed.

"Summa, you got to get up so you can get the Pokémon!" Aiden pleaded as I leaned against the head board on my bed. I sighed as he climbed in my lap and began to grab my hands in attempt to pull me up. I glanced over at my clock and saw it was only 7:00am. I wasn't required to be at Professor Rowan's lab until 9:30, and he even said I could come closer to ten if I wanted to sleep in.

Bringing my gaze back to my little brother who thankfully gave up on pulling me, and was now glaring, I leaned over to open the window blinds to let in some light. "Aiden, it's too early for you to be coming in my room and waking me up-" 

"But if you don't get up you won't be able to get ya Pokémon!" He interrupted with a pained expression. I sighed and moved him off my lap so I could stand up. Once my feet hit the floor he ran to my closet and began pulling out shirts for me to wear. The sooner I leave the better he and I will be. 

I let out a snort and put them back just as quickly and set him on my bed again. "I can pick out my own clothes, why don't you go back to your room? Or better yet your bed?" He quickly shook his head in disagreement and crossed his arms. He pouted his lips and sat firm. For a six year old he was downright stubborn. Looking back towards the closet, I looked at a few outfits I had laid out earlier. I was too excited to sleep at first and was busy making an arrangement of outfits to choose from. Aiden peeked around me and started jumping up and down.

"Pick this one Summa! The green one!" I followed his direction to see the green dress with dark black leggings, brown knee high boots, and with a green bow. I smiled and looked at him. 

"That was my favorite too. Okay I'll wear that." Picking out the clothes, I cleaned myself up and was almost ready. Aiden was snooping through my stuff and found my brown bag my mother had given me for my birthday, and was quickly retrieved after a five minute disagreement. Once I was dressed, I soon was fixing my hair and makeup and was heading for the door by 8:45. 

"Summer! Hold on honey!" I could hear my mom call as I was about to walk outside. Professor Rowan's was less than a mile away so I didn't mind waiting. Turning to her, I saw she had a medium sized box in her hand with a smile on her face. 

"Well, don't you look just plain adorable! I knew that outfit would be put to good use! This is a gift from me and your dad." She held out the box and I took it with curiosity. Inside was a double gold star competitor's pin. I grinned and looked up at my mom. 

"Why are you giving me your pin?" She smiled and fastened it on my bag.

"Just so you can have something from us, so we are always there. Besides, it goes great with your look!" I blushed and looked away. I then felt a light weight on my back and saw she was placing my brown shoulder bag on me, while humming to herself.

"I packed you a lunch, there is some drinks and also your cell phone is charged so don't worry about that. I put the map inside, your compass, there is also some medicine for you incase anything happens-"

"Mom! I will be back, don't worry I'm not leaving for good, yet." I whispered feeling pressured and nervous as she listed things any traveler would need. 

She nodded and kissed my forehead and shooed me out the door. "You make me proud sweet heart! I will see you around 3, okay?" With a quick nod and a wave goodbye, I headed off to get started on my journey.

Different Pokémon came across my path as I headed for the neighboring town. Starly, shinx, bidoof, and numerous other Pokémon were nearby as I passed by.

"Awe, there all so cute!" I whispered as they chewed on Oran berries and chased each other in a playful manner. Of course I didn't get close since I was inexperienced and didn't want to have trouble. Finally the sign, "Welcome to Sandgem Town!" showed up and I knew I was at my destination. 

Glancing amongst the numerous buildings, I saw the lab which had a cream brick foundation with a black roof, knowing instantly that it was the Professors from previous visits. Running up the stairs, I tried opening the door but was confused to find the passcode lock was on. Letting out a sigh, I quickly dug through my bag and pulled out my id card which quickly let me have access inside.

"Hello? Anyone here?" To my surprise the lights were dimmed and I didn't hear anything. Walking towards the back of the entry way, I peeked over the counter to see messy paper work of sketches, notes, and in-comprehensible writing strewn across the desk. Narrowing my eyes, I again called out and still gained no answer. 

"Didn't they know I was coming?" I whispered feeling defeated. I've been in the lab numerous times since moving here, and was usually welcomed by the crew. But no one and I mean no one seemed to be inside. Looking across the bulletin board was a few notes, and one in particular caught my eye.

'9:00 MEETING IN THE NORTH HALL'. I knew exactly where that was. Heading down the walkway and passing a few corridors, I finally managed to find the North Hall and yet again, the lights were off and the door was locked.

"Should I just go back home?" I mumbled not sure what to make of the situation. 

Heading back to the entrance, I noticed that the papers that were originally on the desk were now laying everywhere in the floor. Frowning, I bent over and picked them up and placed them back on the counter.

"Hello? Professor Dune-Burks? It's Summer Blaine, I'm here to see-" I stopped calling when I saw a pair of red eyes staring at me with a nasty glare in the shadows. Gulping, I stood in my place.

"Uh, hello?" I whispered. I could feel the intense stare of the red orbs grow on me as I edged my way to the door. A low and deep growl ripped through the air, and I gasped with a jolt as a fairly large Mightyena jumped in front of me. It's slick black fur and piercing eyes sent chills through my body, and I already could tell this was not one of Dune-Burks Pokémon.

"Mightyena! What's up?" a masculine voice called through the halls on the opposite side of the building. I gasped and decided to hide as the Pokémon began crouching down, looking like it would pounce on me.

Running towards the counter, I jumped over and quickly opened the door and shut it behind me. I could hear the Mightyena barking and scratching furiously at the door as I leaned my back into it. Something isn't right. Looking around I noticed the light switch was off, so I flipped it on quickly in panic. The next thing I knew…six pairs of eyes were staring at me with their devilish smirks plastered across their faces.

"Electrode." I whispered while stifling a gasp. Four of them were sitting on the floor towards the wall, and with the room being only at least a twelve by twelve, I didn't want to be caught in the blow if they decided to-

"Hey! Who's in there?! Open up!" the voice cut off my thoughts and the door began to bang as the intruder tried to make their way in, along with Mightyena barking. I turned my gaze back to the electric powered Pokémon as they began to bring up static.

"Electr-"

"Ahh!" I let out a scream as I threw the door open, shoving both the Mightyena and the stranger to the side.

"H-hey what's the big idea?! Whoa!"

I again jumped over the counter and crouched down in a secure position as the electrodes self-destructed. Opening my eyes as the smoke and debris cleared, I leaned my head up to see the Pokémon knocked out and a middle aged man lying across the floor. Taking note that he was in an odd uniform, I quickly backed up ready to bolt the situation.

"Who in the world are you? How did you even get in here?" I heard a feminine voice gasp. Turning my head, I saw a young woman with bright teal hair and a space age like uniform with a plastered "G" on the neck line.

"I got inside with my card key…what's going on here?" I whispered gesturing to the vacant building. The woman smirked and reached for her pokeball that was attached on her hip.

"Your pretty naive to even have gotten this far, it's none of your business! I'll give you ten seconds to leave now or I would be more than glad to have my shinx do it for ya!" she laughed while throwing her pokeball in my direction. Within a split second a large shinx with beaming eyes let out a hissing growl and bared its teeth in an aggressive demeanor.

"I-I don't even have a Pokémon to battle!" I gasped in surprise as she was planning on attacking me. Her smirk disappeared as she narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean you don't have a Pokémon? You're a trainer aren't you? Well, it doesn't matter. Shinx, use quick attack and get rid of her!" she called out. The small Pokémon growled and began charging at me.

Letting out a squeal I ran for the door and slammed it behind me as I could hear the Pokémon following me in haste. "Hey! You can't run from a battle you twerp!" the girls call echoed behind me. Continuing to run, not even sure where I was going, I kept running until I reached water's edge.

"Am I at Lake Verity? Oh my gosh!" I gasped as I could see the shinx now running in my direction with frustration. _What do I do? What in Arceus do I do!?_

Turning my head, I noticed there was an abandoned bag sitting by my feet. Where it came from? I don't know…Digging through it hoping to find something useful, I noticed a few pokeballs were inside.

"Shinx! Shinx-Shinx!"

Turning around, I saw the tiny yet fierce Pokémon growling in my direction. Pulling out a pokeball at random, I through it and saw a small piplup emerge.

"Pip-lup!"

"Oh, why did it have to be you?!" I gasped realizing the disadvantage I was in. Piplup glared at me with an angered expression.

"Piplup?! Pip-lup-pip-lup! PIPLUP!" it retorted back in its own language. Wide eyed, I quickly apologized and gasped as the trainer came back up to my view. She was bent over huffing and puffing while shinx looked just fine.

"Y-you, run p-pretty fast…b-but not f-fast enough! S-shix! Use quick a-attack!" she wheezed.

"Shinx!"

Gasping, I looked at the piplup that had its arms crossed and head turned the opposite way. "Piplup! Do something! Attack shinx! Fight! Go!" I barked in haste.

"Piplup!" piplup shook its head and jumped out of shinx's way. Letting out a squeal as shinx collided with me, I began to fall back towards the lake. At that moment piplup began grabbing my boot to pull me back towards the ground, but unfortunately was dragged in with me.

Coming up for air gasping, I looked at the girl who was laughing her head off as I crawled out of the lake with piplup alongside.

"Talk about a bad day, common shinx! The boss will be waiting for us by now!" and with that, she was gone.

"I don't understand what happened." I whispered sitting down cross legged in the grass. The strange bag with the pokeballs was sitting beside me and Piplup was eating some of my sandwich I didn't bother to eat. After the run and the battle, I wanted to soak in for a second what all was going on and hopefully relax, instead of the lake which I could thank for being drenched in water.

"Piplup, pip-lup lup pip-lup pip!" piplup chatted with a mouth full of bread. I just stared at it un-phased and shivered as a cold wind blew by. Piplup noticed and waddled over sitting in my lap, and gave me a friendly hug. I couldn't hold back the smile that crept on my lips as it looked up at me with its big blue eyes.

"Thanks piplup." I giggled giving it a scratch on the head.

"Hey! You there!"

I turned my head to see a young man wearing an orange and white striped shirt with a green scarf making a mad dash over to me in frenzy. Gasping as if he would kick me like a soccer ball, I held piplup up like a shield and hid closed my eyes.

"What, are you doing?" The voice now much subtler whispered. Opening my eyes I stared up at the young boy who had his hands on his hands and was tapping his foot.

"Uhh I was-"

"Oh is this your piplup? How cool! Well I mean if you like water Pokémon that is, I am actually interested in getting a chimcar or something but hey it's all good I guess-"

"WOAH!" I yelled causing both the boy and piplup to cover their ears.

The boy glared as I stood up. "Hey! I am finning you for interrupting me! Pay 10 grand now!" he blurted out holding his hand. Now I was beyond confused, cold, and wet.

"I don't have any money and this isn't my Pokémon, and you interrupted me first!" I replied back just as quickly. The boy crossed his arms and put his hand under his chin.

"Hey wait a second…I know you! You're Summer Blaine! Yeah, I remember now! You're my new neighbor! Why didn't you come by and say hello? Don't you know common courtesy? Sheesh I thought you had fallen off the face of the planet, what's the big deal?" I stared wide eyed as he continued ranting.

"Neighbors?" I whispered, trying to even recall a nearby house to mine. He nodded his head vigorously.

"Well duh! My name is Barry! Yeah, don't you remember the other day I said hello to you when you were out getting mail? "

_Flash Back._

"_Man, I hate pulling weeds. Why couldn't dad just have someone else do it…hey isn't that Summer?" Barry mumbled noticing the blonde girl walking out to the front yard. Dashing over to the fence excitedly, he waved his arms to get her attention._

"_Hey Summer! It's Barry! Your neighbor! How are you? It's great to finally see you-" as Barry continued ranting, he was unaware that she had ear buds in and was jamming to her music, oblivious to her neighbors existence. _

_End of Flash Back. _

I shook my head. He sighed and looked at me with a disapproving shake of the head. "I thought we were friends, sheesh! I am finning you, 20 grand now! Pay up!"

I narrowed my eyes and slung the brown bag of pokeballs into his arms and began walking off.

"H-hey what's this?" he mumbled glaring at it.

"I don't know, I just found it. Piplup was in it too. I got to find its owner anyway." I noted as Piplup began waddling beside me. Barry studied the bag before letting out an exasperated gasp causing me to jump.

"This is Professors Rowan's official bag! Summer did you steal it?!" Barry gasped as he dug through it. I stopped and turned to look at him and put my hands on my hips.

"Of course I didn't steal it! Like I said earlier I just found it there, I was being chased by this strange girl and had to use one of the Pokémon, I didn't even know who it belonged to." I finished with a huff. Barry looked at me funny before slinging the bag over his shoulder and running up beside me.

"Well we better return it to him then, we can go to the lab together." He stated looking at the piplup which was tugging on my leg.

"I don't even know where he is, I went there this morning and there were strange intruders inside. I was going to call for help but-"

"Wait! There were intruders in the lab?! Summer this is serious! We need to go now! If you're not there in five minutes I will fine you 30 grand so move it!" Barry hollered while running off.

Piplup stared after him with a confused face.

"Piplup…"

"You said it."


End file.
